One Piece meets my iTunes!
by dieFiend
Summary: Music prompts. Complete crap, just playing around. Language, probably.


So, you're supposed to put on your music, write according to the mood and idea a song gives you, and stop once the song ends. I've stuck with it for the most part, but there's a few I went a little over with. These aren't edited either, so excuse the crap :D I'm thinking I might do a rewrite for the next chapter, and see what comes of it. Enjoy!

Also, there's a lot of Kid/Law, the couple I'm currently drooling over.

**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS: **Language, mature themes, gayness (nothing explicit). Slight spoilers for anything after Marineford arch. I own nothing.

* * *

Sanji didn't have a second to explain.

"No." said Zoro, his eyes hard.

Sanji pouted.

"And that's final." said Zoro.

Sanji opened his mouth to continue, but Marimo cut him off.

"And if I ever—and I mean EVER—see any of that goddamn shit again, I'm fucking burning it. And if you ever—and believe me when I say EVER, shit cook—bring ANY of this up again, I'm fucking skinning you alive, nakama be damned." With that, he left.

Sanji sighed, dejected. He turned back to his locker, shut off the video camera, and put the items in his hands away. He could probably resell the whip and fuzzy handcuffs, but who was going to buy an unpackaged bright orange ball gag?

-NOFX (I think) "Vanilla Sex"

* * *

"Trafalgar, I swear I'll fucking kill you!" yelled Kid through his gag.

Law ignored him, slipping on a pair of latex gloves. He picked through an array of silvery, thin tools on the tray next to him. Kid laid still on the operating table, shackled with sea stone, bleeding, naked, and in pieces. The top of his head, top of his brow bone and up, had been taken off and was being tinkered with, right in front of him. He couldn't move his head (how could he, with his neck somewhere 4 feet south of him?), and couldn't look away at the spectacle in front of him. Law posing to push pushing delicate finger into the red, spongy mass in the severed half of Kid's head: his brain.

"You're fucking dead, Trafalgar, and you don't even know it yet." Kid spat.

"Oh, come on, Mister Eustass." said the surgeon with a wicked smile. "You've already lost your mind, what's the harm?"

-The Ramones "Teenage Lobotomy"

* * *

Retreating wasn't something Kid liked doing, but he would make an exception this time. The Marines were crowding around him from behind, and Kid had the distinct pleasure of running behind Trafalgar Law, that psychotic bastard doctor, who incidentally had the hottest ass he'd seen in his life. He stared unabashedly, drinking in the movement of the jeans, the bunching, the sliding... goddamn, his ass was hot. Law had a great ass. It was plump, and round, like a girls, and Kid wanted it. His hand reached out, to grasp that juicy flesh, feel it in his palm.

Killer knocked his head and told him to stop being a perv and keep on running.

-The Offspring "I Want You Bad"

* * *

Luffy awoke to a warm hand on his chest. It was Usopp.

"Ah, Usopp. What are you doing?" Luffy asked with a smile and a stretch.

Usopp's face was still, staring down at his hand on Luffy's chest, over the scar that Akainu had put on him. Luffy looked down, thinking that he was missing something, but he wasn't. He looked fine: same old chest, same old scar. Usopp's warm hand spread over the pink flesh.

"Luffy..."

The Captain looked up. Usopp's eyes were glassy and he looked tired all of the sudden. The hand on his chest clenched lightly.

"Usopp?"

His sharpshooter stared a moment longer, then met his eyes and blinked. The glassiness cleared; he smiled, but it looked forced. He cleared his throat.

"Do you want to have a game of cards?"

-Red Hot Chili Peppers "Scar Tissue"

* * *

Penguin knew they shouldn't be doing this, but really, it was Captain's fault for leaving it out.

"Here," Sachi thrust a cloth into hands. Penguin poured a little of the formalin out into it, soaking the cloth. Sachi put the cloth in a paper bag, stuck his face into it, and huffed. Penguin put the jar back and reached for the paper bag in Sachi hands, who almost dropped it.

"Holy faaaaaaack..."

-The Ramones "Now I Wanna Sniff some Glue"

(Formalin is a preservative, usually used for organs and specimens: it's the liquid in those creepy jars with the hearts and hands in them, in every scary mad scientist movie you've ever seen. I have no idea if you can huff it... but here you can :D)

* * *

Luffy stood on Sunny's head, looking out into the ocean. Behind him, the bonfire raged, Brook's music lilting through the air, the laughter and voices of his friends, companions, his nakama. In front of him, the vastness of the New World. The dark, murkiness of the waves and the wind that seemed to cut his skin. He wondered if he'd live through the next few years, something he decided he would do; yet here, in this cold and bleakness of the night, the stars a million miles away, he found it hard not to doubt, just a little.

-Flogging Molly "If I Ever Leave this World Alive"

* * *

Kid fucked up again. He didn't even want to think of it, so he took another shot, and asked for another. Then he took that one, and finished it, so then he had to ask for another. And so it went.

"Well, well, Mister Eustass. What are you doing?"

Kid's head slid around on his neck, craning and tipping back. Once his murky sight calmed and the lines melted back into one another, Kid saw effing Trafalgar Law's face floating above him. He wanted to tell him to go fuck off, but he heard the clink of glass against the bar. His 4th beer, to calm his stomach after all those shots.

"The fuck you want Traflagerr." He slurred.

Law chuckled and sat beside him. His nodachi knocked against Kid's head, and he turned to see Law ordering a beer, paying the bar keeper, and taking a delicate sip.

He looked up, caught Kid's watery eyes, and said "Looks like you can use a friend."

-Garth Brooks "Friends in Low Places"

* * *

Zoro stood beside Sanji, pulling the other man's arm gingerly over his shoulder.

Sanji huffed, cigarette still smoking, despite being splattered with blood. "Watch it Marimo."

Zoro moved a little more carefully. "Got it, shit cook."

-Pink Floyd "Pigs on the Wing Pt.1" (this song is a minute and a half long, literally :P)

* * *

Law ended up getting almost as wasted as Kid, who was clinging to him as they stumbled along the empty streets.

"W-where'd you dock, Kid?" Law asked as coherently as he could.

"Mmm, around the south side." Kid's breath was hot against the doctor's neck. Law felt a creeping warmth bubble in his stomach. He wrapped his arm a little more firmly around Kid's middle, beneath his coat. His stomach rippled and flexed deliciously, and his skin was so warm to Law's cold hands.

Law turned right, pulling Kid along with him.

"Mm, Traflager."

"Yeah?"

"What were-" Kid hiccupped. Law thought it was overwhelmingly cute. "What were you doin at th'bar?"

Law looked over and met Kid's yellow eyes. His cheeks were flushed, eyelids heavy, lips wet with drink.

"Why, I was looking for you of course." Law smiled.

Kid laughed. "What for? You wan' my head?"

Law laughed with him, pulling Kid a little closer. "Nah. I don't want your head, Kid. Well, not in the way you're thinking."

Kid chuckled lightly, but frowned a little as he processed Law's words.

"Ah. Your first mate."

Kid looked up. Killer was walked towards them, stiff, irritated. "Aah, I'm gonna get yelled at."

Law grinned and stopped. Killer approached them and slid the drunken Kid off Law's shoulders. "He's all yours." Law said.

Killer gave no indication he heard. He hoisted Kid up, turned, and left with him. Kid stumbled behind and twisted half-assed to address Law.

"Oi, we'll do this again, yeah?"

Law smiled and raised his hand. "Of course, Mister Eustass."

The redhead lifted his own hand and disappeared into the night. Law felt the smile slide off his face. He sighed, and turned back to the bar. He needed another drink.

-Red Hot Chili Peppers "I Got a Bad Disease"

* * *

Sanji's head whipped around. The blackness of the club throbbed and grew and receded with the pulsing lights on the ceiling. The band was loud. His pulse was fast. He nosed his way through the crowd, through the throngs of hot, sweating male bodies.

Male.

All male.

He sniffed the air for a hint of perfume, or female sweetness, but there was none.

"Where the fuck're all the ladies?"

-Flight of the Conchords "Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor" (another short one!)


End file.
